Give a Little For Life
by HaraKumiko
Summary: Six stories, all linking the crazy adventures of Hanna and friends during a trip to the zoo. Or, In Which Worth Has Never Seen a Wallaby and Casimiro Goes Toe-To-Toe With A Tiger. K  for slight language.


I'm jumping onto the fandom, guys! Make room, please! D:  
Yes. So, my first piece of Hanna fanfic (oh dear God); six mini-lits about a single trip to the zoo. I'm probably horribly out of character (especially with Hanna, whut). All of these were written after I went to the zoo, and story number two actually inspired all of these. And as you can probably tell, I like writing for Worth.

* * *

I. Harley Is Not A Panda's Name_**  
A/N: **__Hanna is totally a red panda_.

Hanna peered up at the sign that proclaimed 'New Exhibit! Harley, the Red Panda'. "What kind of name is Harley for a red panda?" he questioned, looking back at his companion: a too-tall man who was dressed in layers, covering all amount of skin possible, which was strange considering the warm summer weather.  
The man pulled down the tip of his fedora, responding in a deep, calm voice: "Probably one a volunteer picked out." His glowing orange eyes shifted to look at the animal in question as it paced in it's cage, the most vague of smiles on his lips (that was one for the tally board) as the irony hit him. "You know, you shouldn't talk."  
Hanna blanched slightly before crossing his arms. "'Cause I have a girl's name? I thought we've been over this, Alfonso."  
"Right, right." Making his way to the fence, he watched the creature curl up on a branch, the sun giving its red coat an orange sheen. "It kind of looks like you."  
Hanna paused, looking up from his camera and scratching his head with a slight tinge of pink coming into his cheeks, which he tried to hide by examining the red panda himself. "I guess color wise, it kinda does... Anyway, lemme take this picture quick, and then we gotta go. Conman wanted us to meet him and Toni over by the lions."  
The layered man's smile grew by a fraction as the younger boy fumbled with his camera, ignoring the stare he was getting from the woman next to him.

II. Natural Instinct (Veser and Ples)_**  
A/N:**__ This one came to me when I read on a sign next to the penguin exhibit at our zoo that seals hunt penguins for food. 'CAUSE VESER'S HALF-SELKIE, GEDDIT?_

"You know, Tibbs?" Veser said as he watched the penguins swim back and forth from behind the Plexiglass. "Whenever I come'n see these guys, I always get hungry."  
The older gentleman he was standing next to, a taller man with messy black and blond-highlighted hair and half-circle glasses that sat low on his nose, paused, looking over to the teen with a quirked eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yeah. It's weird," he continued, leaning forward with his hands on his knees and following one smaller bird with his huge green eyes as it rolled around in the water. "Mom's the same way, I guess. I think it has somethin' to do with us... well, y'know."  
"Well..." Ples adjusted his glasses and looked over to a nearby sign about the natural prey and predators of penguins. "It _does_ say that seals are a natural predator of penguins."  
Veser looked up, eyebrows rising only vaguely in surprise. "Huh. Should've figured." He turned his gaze back to the exhibit, baring his shark-like teeth at a penguin that was floating near the glass and grinning as it quickly swam away. "Wonder if the concession stand serves penguin burgers."  
With a nervous chuckle, Ples took a ginger hold of the younger man's sleeve, tugging gently. "Let's go see, hmm? I get the feeling that if we stay any longer, we'll need to explain to the officials why they're missing a bird." Veser gave one last, long look at the water and, grudgingly, let himself be pulled away from the exhibit.

III. Fur, Wings, and Song (Toni and Conrad)_**  
A/N: **__Just don't call him Batman_.

In the red-lit glass cage, it was very easy to make out the shapes of the bats that occupied it; hanging from the large branches that somehow fit inside, hanging from the _ceiling_... It was strangely compelling to watch them sleeping. "They're almost kind of cute," Toni said, ducking down to get a better view.  
"It's a shame they're furry rats with wings," Conrad replied sourly, iPhone in hand; not because he was texting or anything, but just because he needed something in his hand to keep from drawing blood from his own finger.  
"Oh, come on. You get control of it, and that could be you," Toni said cheerfully, her smile becoming thoughtful after a second. "Oooh. I wonder if any of those are actually vampires."  
"Lord, I hope not." He looked up, startled at sudden movement from inside the cage. One of the bats had taken a short flight down to a lower branch, and without realizing it, Conrad took a step back and crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive position.  
Toni laughed nervously, looking around; no one had really noticed, thank God. "Hun, it's a bat. You could pull an Ozzy and bite it's head off, if you really wanted to."  
Conrad cleared his throat and straightened his back, needlessly fixing his shirt. "I know that. Can we please go see something else?"  
Toni shook her head, tucking a spare piece of black hair behind her ear. "Alright, fine. You're pretty wussy for a vampire." And with that, she motioned for him to follow her back into the fresh air.

IV. Childhood Is Overrated (Worth and Lamont)_**  
A/N:**__ There were wallabies at our zoo and they were sleeping and adorable._

"Hey, Worth."  
"Wot?"  
"Worth!"  
The blond looked up from lighting his cigarette, glaring at the pudgy, black-haired man standing in front of him with the biggest grin on his face; not like the weird, nervous grin he gave when someone pulled up something from his past or whatever, but a genuine, 'I know something you don't' grin. "_Wot_?" He asked again, in a growl this time.  
Lamont gestured behind him, clasping his hands together mischievously. "One, no smoking in the zoo. Two, follow me. There's something you've gotta see."  
Worth grumbled under his breath and stuck the unlit cigarette back into the carton before standing up with a grunt. "'f I'm not back in five, call the police," he said to the little boy sitting at the table next to him, grinning at how he scooted closer to his mother before following Lamont. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as they went further and further from the visitor center. "Where we goin'?"  
"You'll see when we get there!" Lamont replied, looking back to roll his eyes. "What's the matter, you've never gotten a surprise before?"  
"From you? None that were good." Worth snapped his fingers and grinned as Lamont fake-gasped and clutched his chest. "Zing."  
"It's amazing how American you act with that accent." They entered an open archway, which led into a room with several exhibits. Lamont sped up halfway down the hall and stopped at the opposite end of the room, peeking through the glass and grinning. "Come on, before it moves."  
Worth slid up to the glass and looked through, unsure of what he was looking for until he saw it. And when he did, he froze.  
"You brought me over here to show me a _wallaby_?" he asked, staring at the curled-up marsupial.  
"Yep."  
"Seriously?"  
Lamont chuckled, leaning forward with his shoulder against the glass. "I know, it's kinda stupid. But I just thought it was neat that they had this here. You probably saw them all the time back in Australia."  
Worth tore his gaze from the sleeping animal, sniffing and replying with a casual, "Nope. Never seen one before."  
Lamont's eyebrows rose up. "Never?"  
"Never. Not everyone's the Crocodile Hunter there," the blond replied sarcastically. "Saw a 'roo once, though. I was about eight. Nearly kicked my face in."  
"Huh. Is that why you flinch whenever I punch you?"  
The split lip Lamont recieved after that comment stuck with him for a good few days.

V. Eye of the Tiger (Casimiro and Finas)_**  
A/N: **__Casimiro is edgy, yo_. _He stares down tigers and doesn't afraid of anything_.

"Casimiro, get out of there," Finas said with a sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose in annoyance as people pooled around him, gasping and talking among themselves. Because in the middle of the tiger pen was a man, dark-skinned and dressed impeccably, crouched down on a formation of rocks and staring down a large tigress with a smirk. "I should've known he'd try something..." he muttered to himself, pulling off his scarf in an exasperated motion and wrapping it around his wrist.  
"That lunatic's going to get himself killed!" A man next to him told the girl clutching to his arm, shaking his head.  
Casimiro drew himself up extravagantly, never taking his eyes off the large cat watching him as he rolled his shoulders and yelled, "Move alon', onlookers! Nothin' t' see here!"  
"Get out of there!" One of the zoo officials yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. "You looking to get yourself killed?"  
"Probably," Finas replied before jumping over the fence, recieving even more gasps of horror.  
Casimiro broke eye contact to grin and wave Finas over, earning a growl from his staring contest opponent. "Welcome t' the fun, my good friend. Careful, I think she bites."  
Finas' lips twisted in a dry smirk as he approached the rocks carefully, stopping when the trigress started to pace. "We should leave," he said quietly but sternly.  
"Why? We can take 'er." Baring his fangs, Casimiro hissed provokingly at the beast, only to earn a thwack to the head as Finas jumped up on the rocks. "Fine, fine," he groaned. "Bat on three."  
After counting three seconds, they both reverted into their bat forms and flew off into the trees - just as the tigress pounced.

VI. I Love to Hate You (Conrad and Worth)_**  
A/N:**__ Look! The stories kind of tie into each other!_

Conrad hugged himself tightly watching the crowd disperse from around the tiger pen, with the help of the police officers that had arrived moments earlier. "I didn't realize it was alright to expose yourself in public."  
"Pfff. Only wish it was, otherwise I'd do it all th' time," Worth replied with a twisted grin, laughing as the vampire thought about this and practically convulsed with disgust.  
"Oh. Oh. Ew. Cannot unsee. Ew."  
"That's wot I'm here for."  
They watched as, once the coast was relatively clear, two bats flew out from the trees and shifted back into the forms of men upon hitting the ground, with the skinnier figure doubling over in what could only be laughter while the bigger, more muscular figure calmly smacked the other upside the head. "I wonder if that hurts."  
"Wot, you've never gone batty?" Worth sneered, leaning back to avoid the half-hearted jab towards his face.  
"No." Conrad said, not even bothering to look at the incredulous expression he knew was on the doctor's face (and he used the term 'doctor' loosely).  
"You really _are_ the worst vampire ever."  
"Shut up."  
"Confaaaaag."  
"_Shut up!_"

**Fin.**


End file.
